


Legacy

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Series: The Legacy Series [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Terry McGinnis, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, New Justice League, Next Generation, Terry McGinnis is Batman, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: The Justice League has been defeated and Lilian Wayne finds herself alone in the world. That is, until she's led to newly orphaned eight-year-old Terry McGinnis five years after the fact. She takes him in and the two navigate a tentative relationship while she secretly prepares him for his destiny. To take up the legacy of The Batman. Feat: Next Gen Justice League, AU
Relationships: Maxine Gibson & Terry McGinnis, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis & Original Female Character(s), Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan
Series: The Legacy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I'm trying out. I was going to put it under Batman Beyond, but I figured I would be using most of the background from the JL/JLU cartoons, so why not? Besides, the Justice League Beyond comics fucked up my poor girl Diana and I'm NOT happy about it. Anyway, please enjoy!

Batcave: May 10, 2025

It all happened so fast.

She looked at the despondent faces around her and felt sorrow penetrate her heart. How could things have gone so wrong so quickly? Just hours ago it had been the best day of her life, her steps into adulthood. But that was gone. Any semblance of happiness or celebration was washed away, completely and utterly decimated. And in its wake was a cold, numb feeling. She didn't know what to do.

For the first time in her life, Lilian Martha Wayne didn't know what to do.

She felt their intense gazed burning into her soul and quickly averted her eyes. Of course they were looking to her. Why wouldn't they be? She had always been the genius, the self-proclaimed leader. Why wouldn't they look to her for answers? She had brought this on herself. They needed her to say something.

So what else could Lily do other than deliver? "M'gann, what's the damage?" she finally demanded.

M'gann M'orzz cleared her throat. "The tower's down," the martian informed her. "Both of them. All communication's been cut off." Her dark green eyes drifted to the floor. "Though, I doubt there's anyone left to get through to."

Lily nearly bared her teeth; damn M'gann! Why would she tack that on? A part of her wanted to berate the older girl for her careless choice of words. "What's the legal situation?" she asked instead. Pointing fingers wouldn't get them anywhere. Besides, M'gann may have been the oldest, but everyone else was hurting too.

She wasn't that cruel.

Next to her, Rex Stewart grimaced from his place in front of the computer. "Not good," he answered grimly. "Unregistered capes have been banned all throughout the country." He frowned deeply, green eyes narrowing in contempt. "Waller's trying to get it through to the United Nations. And if that happens..."

She sighed. "The League is banned completely," she finished. Rage boiled underneath her skin, everything finally catching up to her. The disbelief and numbness from before were gone in an instant. "Fuck!" Without thinking, she slammed her hand into one of the medical tables. It collapsed under her strength, clattering to the floor. The sound echoed throughout the cave.

A hand was laid on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll figure something out," assured a gentle voice. She forced herself to meet the dark, warm eyes of Barry West. "Come on, Miss Leader. You always know what to do." A small smile forced its way onto her face.

"No, she doesn't."

And it was gone.

Lily's eyes narrowed as her attention snapped to the offending voice. "Is there something you'd like to say to me, Kent?" she practically spat. She had enough to deal with without the goddamn Kryptonian working her last nerve. Why couldn't things ever be simple?

Henry Kent glared viciously at her. "You're sixteen," he reminded her snidely. "You're just a kid." He stood to his feet, looking down at her. "The entire Justice League is gone, in case you didn't realize. You can't fix this, Wayne."

She held back the string of Themysciran curses dancing on her tongue. "At least I'm trying!" she hissed, startling everyone in the room. She usually had a tight grip on her anger and patience, but not today. Today was the absolute worse day to argue with her. "What have you been doing? Nothing other than pouting in the goddamn corner! Hera, I can't-!"

Rex quickly got between them. "Enough, you two," he interrupted sternly. He was good at that, at getting people to see the bigger picture. "We've got enough of a problem here without fighting with each other. Lily, what do you think we should do?"

Lily took a deep breath. He was right, of course he was right. She couldn't lose her head, not now. Even if Kent was a pigheaded imbecile. "I'm fairly sure that Waller knows our..." She swallowed thickly, the words stuck in her throat. Her father had met his match in Amanda Waller, she knew. But how deep that went, she was unsure. "Our parents' identities. I don't know if she had the grounds to arrest us since we haven't done anything yet. But it's safe to say that she's probably going to be watching us."

Rex cursed under his breath. "We'll have to be careful," he added. Somehow, he always knew what she was thinking. "She might know who we are, but without proof, I don't think she can do anything."

Barry nodded. "So we have to lay low," he concluded. His usual smile was gone, replaced by a grim thin line. Poor thing.

M'gann bit her lip. "Guys," she spoke tentatively. Despite being the oldest, she was the shiest of them all. "I know that you won't want to hear this. But I think we should hang up the capes for a while. Maybe forever."

Henry looked aghast. "What?" he demanded. "You just want us to give up? The League just gave their lives and you want to hide?"

"Kent!" barked Lily, more than fed-up. Hera, did Uncle Clark have a temper like this? She grew somber, realizing she had to use past-tense now. The thought instantly sobered her. "For Hera's sake, let her finish talking!" She had to be careful, she knew. She may have been strong, but Henry was stronger. He could probably kill her if he really wanted to.

Although, she may have been able to get to her father's safe before he had the chance...

"Go on, M," coaxed Barry soothingly. Because Barry was just a good guy. He knew people, knew how to reach them. She had a high level of respect for the boy, mostly because he was the only one who never treated her like a kid. He had been the first one to listen to her, even when she first started out.

M'gann sighed. "It's not as though I want to," she confessed. "But the Justice League was full of hundreds of heroes. There's only five of us. What chance do we have? But if we lay low for, say, a few years..."

Lily suddenly smirked, catching onto what she was saying. "Then they think they've won," she finished. Hera, M'gann was a genius! "Then we can strike back when they won't see it coming."

Henry crossed his arms. "How many years?" he bit out.

She shrugged. "Well, we'll have to wait until more heroes show up," she pointed out. "William Queen and Kayla Sage are young right now. We'll have to wait until they're a bit older. That is, if they even want to be heroes. Although..." She vaguely wondered if she could get the in-between generation onboard. Dick, Tim, Barbara, Roy Harper, and others may have been getting up in the years, but they were still valuable in their experience and expertise.

Rex frowned. "It'll be risky," he warned.

Lily nodded. "It will be," she agreed. "But we all know that this world needs a Justice League." She sneered slightly. "Obviously, the government can't be counted on. Not yet at least." A sudden smirk spread slowly across her face. "But you know..."

Barry was, immediately, alarmed. "Uh-oh, she's doing that Batman thing again."

Rex glared at her. "Lily..." he scolded.

She shrugged. "What?" she questioned innocently. "I was just gonna say we could wait for Waller to die. You can't tell me you all weren't thinking it."

He shook his head. "For fuck's sake, Lil." But he couldn't stop his lips from curling upward. M'gaan chortled into her hand and even the corners of Henry's mouth twitched.

For the first time since everything had happened, Lily had hope. Maybe they could actually do this.

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: May 11, 2025

As the sun rose the next morning, Lily was busy cleaning up the manor. Streamers, balloons, and other decorations still littered the place and she couldn't think when things had to be put away. Besides, it kept her busy and allowed her to think for a moment. She could ponder her next course of action while she did so. The first thing, she presumed, was for her to get emancipated. She and Barry were underage, the latter still in high school.

She would have to make sure that neither of them ended up in foster care. Besides, someone had to look after her family's ancestral house. Wayne Manor had stood for nearly two hundred years. There was no way in Tartarus that she was letting Gotham get their hands on it.

"Hey," a voice greeted. She turned to see M'gaan with a package in her hands. "I know you didn't get to open gifts yesterday, but I found one. I think it's from your parents."

Emotion clung to the inside of Lily's throat. "T-Thanks," she stuttered as she took the package gently. Hera, her parents. The grief hadn't settled in yet, but the weight was nearly there. Her parents were gone. She was never going to see them again. She would never pester her father while he was working or go flying with her mother or walk through the ground with either of them-

M'gaan squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay to cry," she cooed gently.

And Lily appreciated that, she really did. But the truth was, she didn't have time to cry. There was work to be done and losing herself to grief would get her nowhere. "I-I'm okay," she replied, her voice shaky. Her thumbs lightly ran over the wrapped package. The bow was on the wrong side and one of the ends was taped poorly. Clearly, the work of her mother.

She almost smiled. People who said her mother was perfect didn't know her at all. Combat, diplomacy, and intelligence were the only things she excelled at. Everything else was foreign to her, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Lily shook these thoughts away. "How are you doing?" she asked, giving the older girl a pointed look. M'gann was an exceptional hero, but she tended to be slightly emotionally unstable. There was also the fact that she would have to work on Megan's secret alias. She couldn't risk any suspicion surrounding her, not with Waller out for their heads.

The redhead shrugged. "I've been better, I guess," she admitted. She leaned against the wall, her gaze distant. "I never thought it would happen, you know. Not to them."

Lily felt her heart clench, knowing just what M'gann was talking about. "Me neither," she confessed. If nothing else, she never thought that the original seven would be brought down. The Founders had done the impossible again and again. They had prevailed countless times, no one ever thought that they would ever be defeated.

Alas, nothing lasted forever. They were getting old, she had seen it for herself. Her father had been in his mid-sixties, for Hera's sake. And while her mother had stopped aging at twenty-one, nobody could deny that the process had begun to continue shortly prior to her own birth. She had been in her late thirties (physically, of course).

Perhaps that was how they had been defeated. Time.

M'gann sighed. "Are you gonna open that?" she questioned, gesturing to the package.

Lily looked down at the gift. "I don't know, maybe?" Did she want to open it? She wasn't sure. A part of her wanted to leave it alone, to preserve this little piece of her parents forever. Maybe if she left it alone, this whole nightmare would disappear. "I'll open it later, I think." She set the gift down. "Some graduation party this turned out to be."

Graduation from college, to be exact. Her IQ was 185, five points lower than her father's, so she wasn't lying when she said she was a genius. This had been her graduation party. Or, it was supposed to have been. Before the red alert, the founders had been invited to celebrate with her family. It had been going so well, even Henry had been in a decent mood.

But of course, everything went shit.

M'gann gave her a pitying look. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. And she knew the martian meant it, she was as genuine as they came.

Lily forced a smile on her face. "Thank you. That means a lot." Or, as much as it could in this situation. As she put away the leftover cake, she came to a startling realization.

Her parents were gone. Lilian Wayne was officially an orphan. And the world? The world was left without its Justice League. Hera, she didn't think she'd ever felt so lost before. She knew that, someday, she would have to be responsible for the entire world. They all would. But she was only sixteen and no one was around to guide her.

How could she take care of the planet when she couldn't even take care of herself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Wayne Manor: May 9, 2030

This time of year was always the hardest.

Lily lightly ran her thumb over a framed picture of her and her parents. She couldn't have been older than seven, both of her parents on either side of her. Mom was smiling that enticing, reassuring smile. When she did that, Lily always knew things would be alright. And they always were. Until, of course, that day that they weren't. The last day she had ever seen that smile.

She hadn't inherited it. But of course, who could imitate the dazzling smile of Wonder Woman?

Dad was smiling too. It was much more reserved, but smiles were rare for him anyway. And that was okay because he never needed to smile at her. She knew he loved her and he knew that she knew. That was really all that mattered. Still, she liked seeing him smile anyway. She liked to see that he was happy. For all the darkness in his world, The Batman deserved to be happy.

Hera, she missed them.

Whoever said that time healed all wounds was undoubtedly mistaken. In fact, it seemed as though this hole in her heart grew bigger every day. Perhaps it was because she was alone. Perhaps it was because she had been resigned to watching her precious city fall to ruin while she could do nothing about it. Perhaps she was still just a girl, wishing to simply run into her parents' arms.

Whatever it was, it put Lily in a foul mood. She was a nightmare at Wayne Enterprises all week. She had seen people literally duck out of her way as she stalked through the hallways. Even the most obtrusive board members had tread lightly when dealing with her. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her.

She couldn't find it within herself to care.

Lily sighed as she slipped on her light pink pajamas, ready to call it a night. Though, she was dreading it. The nights were always the hardest parts because that was when she thought too much. She thought about how her mother would sing her to sleep, even well into her teens. She thought about how her father used to stay up with her whenever she had a nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep.

Now, there was no one to soothe her to sleep. No one was here when she had a nightmare. She was alone, completely and utterly alone. The despair of it all weighed heavily upon her heart.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. "Wayne here," she answered. She was almost thankful for the distraction, though she hoped it wasn't a board member. They kept pushing her about striking a deal with Derek Powers, of all the fucking people.

The guy was an asshole, plain and simple.

'Jesus, you sound like the old man.'

Lily blinked, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "Dickie?" she questioned. Oh Hera, it was that call. The call that came every year. She liked to call them pity calls. She had at least three annually. She did not enjoy them.

'Hey, kiddo,' greeted Dick Grayson. He was silent for a moment, and she had to cringe at how awkward it was. 'How are you?'

She cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, all things considered," she answered curtly. She appreciated what Dick was trying to do, but she really didn't want to get into it. She should have seen this coming, yet every year it seemed to surprise her.

He sighed. 'Kid-'

"I'm twenty-one, Dick," snapped Lily, suddenly agitated. For her entire life, people had treated her like a child. Henry, Rex, and M'gann had. Her parents had. Dick, Tim, and Barbara had. The assholes she was forced to work with still did. "I'm hardly a kid, don't you think?"

Immediately, though, she felt guilty. She wasn't the only one who lost them. Dick and Tim had lost a father. Dick may have been bitter and Tim may have been distant, but, in her heart, she knew they had both loved him. Even if loving him had been so, so hard.

So, she swallowed her pride. "Sorry, Dickie," she whispered.

'No, sweetie, I'm sorry,' amended Dick. 'You're right, you're an adult now. I shouldn't treat you like a child anymore. You're not that same kid who used to climb onto my shoulders.'

Lily grimaced. "I shouldn't have snapped at you," she insisted. At least he bothered to call. She knew Joker had messed Tim up, but the least he could do was call once and a while. But no, he had his happy little family to worry about. Why waste time on her? "I'm sorry."

'Don't worry about it, Lil,' he assured her. 'Just... take care, okay? Don't put too much on yourself.'

She smiled. "Why Richard, you say that as if I'm the CEO of an entire company," she teased him.

She could practically hear Dick roll his eyes. 'Go to bed, brat,' he muttered. Though, his voice held a hint of a smile. 'Goodnight, Lily.'

Lily sighed, a small part of her sadness receding slightly. "Goodnight, Dickie." She hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. Would this be her life forever? Working in an office all day and wallowing in pity all night? As the years rolled on, her hope for constructing a new Justice League seemed to move farther and farther away.

A cold feeling suddenly gripped her stomach as she stared out of the large window. Wayne Manor overlooked Gotham City and sometimes she caught herself looking out to it. For some reason, she had a feeling that something very bad had just happened.

What that was, she wasn't sure.

OoOoOo

Gotham City: May 10, 2025

Lily never really felt like doing anything on this day.

Her schedule was completely clear, it always was on this day. She would roll out of bed, eat a halfhearted breakfast, get dressed, and then leave the dark, looming manor. She would drive around, prolonging the task she had set out to do because it hurt so, so badly. Then, when she worked up enough nerve, Lily would take one of the cars to the cemetery where both of her parents were buried.

She approached their graves slowly because honestly? They weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, what rush was she in? None at all because this would happen whether she wanted it to or not.

Carefully, Lily knelt down in the grass, staining her two hundred dollar tights. "Hi, Mom," she greeted softly. "Hi, Dad." Reaching into her coat, she took out two separate bouquets of flowers; white lilies for Mom and black tulips for Dad.

Opposites in every way, even in death.

Gently, she set them down on the respective graves. It was hard to imagine that her mother and father laid six feet under this very ground. "I'm sorry that I've been such a coward," she began, her throat clogged with emotion. "I just, Hera, I don't know what to do. Waller's blocked us at every turn. No matter what we do, capes are still banned.

"And I know it shouldn't matter!" She stood up, her blood running hot with frustration and shame. "You both would fight anyway because it's the right thing to do! Mom, I'm not strong like you. I'm a coward with no right to call myself an Amazon. Tartarus, you should see the city, Dad. It's a mess without you and-" She took a shuddering breath. "And it's all my fault. I let Gotham get this bad. I failed you!"

Lily bowed her head as she slumped back onto the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears falling freely. She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry..." She sat there, sobbing into her hands like a child. As she did every year.

It was sometime later that two arms wrapped around her from behind. She allowed herself to be lifted and cradled to a very familiar chest. Any other day, she would have been embarrassed or angry, but not today. Because today was the one day where she just didn't fucking care anymore.

Lily sniffed as she was gently placed into the back seat of a car, leaning into the soft cushions. It wasn't like the cold, stiff leather in her car. It was warm and homey and she loved the smell of cinnamon that emanated from it.

She sat up, wiping the stray tears away. "T-Thanks, Barry," she stuttered, sadness still settled in her chest.

Barry turned around from his place in the driver's seat, his green eyes holding empathy. He knew exactly what she was going through because he was going through it too. He was just... a lot stronger than she was. "Anytime, doll," he promised. "Heathers later?"

Lily laughed, startled. "I'll never know why you like that movie so much," she teased him. It was over forty years old and yet Barry couldn't get enough of it. He was such a goof. Though, she wouldn't have him any other way. He knew how to deal with her difficult ass because he didn't walk on eggshells around her. There was nothing she could do to scare him or drive him away, it had been like that since they were children.

He stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, Duke," he mocked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Screw you, I'm a Veronica," she shot back. Though, in retrospect, that wasn't really something to brag about.

Barry chuckled. "Are we doing our regular binge-sessions?" he teased.

Lily grinned. "Obviously." Their binges included ice-cream, chips, and literally anything else that would kill them from the inside. Neither of them could be bothered to care, though, due to their metabolisms. His especially. "And Barry?"

He glanced at her. "Yeah, doll?"

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: May 11, 2030

"Ugh..." groaned Lily, the back of her neck aching something fierce. She blinked against the harsh light of the morning sun, turning her face away from it. Instantly, she was aware of the neck she was pressing her face into and jumped slightly. Her gaze flicked up to meet the sleeping face of none other than Barry West. His red hair was a mess, but he slumbered away peacefully and without a care in the world.

His arms wound around her waist.

She bit her lip, part of her wanting to stay in this safe, warm tent forever. Was it selfish, she wondered vaguely, to want to stay like this? To just forget everything and get lost in the light Barry emitted?

Essentially, yes. Yes, it would.

So, Lily untangled herself from her friend, careful not to wake him up. She yawned, stretching as she massaged the sore spot in her neck. Falling asleep on the couch was not something she should make a habit of.

Yawning once more, Lily turned on the large TV and switched to the news. She liked to keep tabs on the world in case there was something- anything- to keep her hopeful. A good one would be the death of Amanda Waller.

She sat down on the other side of the couch, lost in thought. How long would it take for the government to realize that the world needed the Justice League? What would they do when the next alien invasion came up? What would happen when a new generation of villains formed a renewed Legion of Doom?

Lily ran her hands through her long, dark hair in frustration. Was it worth it, she often wondered? Did Cadmus revel in the fact that they had taken away not only heroes, but parents too? She often thought of William Queen and Kayla Sage and how young they had been five years ago.

The thought made her want to end Waller once and for all.

"...death of Warren and Mary McGinnis..."

Her attention snapped to the screen as she turned up the volume. "Mr. and Mrs. McGinnis were returning home from the theater with their eight-year-old son," explained the reporter. "An unknown assailant shot the couple while their backs were turned. Young Terrance McGinnis was not harmed..."

The unfairness of it all clawed at Lily's heart. Dad wouldn't have let that happen because this was the very reason he had taken up the mask. He would have been there and he would have stopped that from happening. Where were the police when the two parents had been killed? Who had been looking out for that boy? Not the police, not Gotham, and certainly not the government as a whole.

Idiots, the lot of them.

Her heart went out to the young boy. No one should ever have to lose their parents. She knew that better than anyone. Granted, she hadn't been a child when her parents were taken from her. The poor thing. She couldn't even imagine what she must have been feeling. He was alone in the world now, just like her.

A soft, gentle hand wiped away the tear she didn't even know was falling. "Never gets easier, does it, doll?" questioned Barry, a sad smile on his face. His green eyes were heavy with weariness.

"No, it doesn't," agreed Lily. "In fact, it seems like it gets harder and harder." She took a deep breath, calming herself. It was moments like these that reminded her why she still trained every day. Why she still made modifications to her father's old Batman suit. Why she had begun to craft a new uniform from her mother's old one.

Someone had to stop this madness. Why not them?

Suddenly, her phone blared loudly. She was going to ignore it in case it was another one of those pity calls when she actually looked at the ID. Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's Rex," she told Barry. Rex never called her. If he wanted to talk to her he would just... show up. He wasn't one to hide behind a screen or anything, really.

Barry blinked. "He's calling you?" he questioned. "Why?"

Lily shrugged, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" she spoke carefully.

'Lil, we're meeting at your house,' announced Rex briskly. 'All of us.'

She cocked an eyebrow. "Who's all of us?" she demanded, not really wanting Kent in her house. They had hardly spoken in the last five years and she wanted to keep it that way. "And what's going on?"

'We'll explain when we get there,' replied a very, very different voice.

Lily's jaw dropped as she immediately placed who that voice belonged to. "Jessica?" she exclaimed, aghast. No way. Jessica Cruz was dead, had died with the rest of the League. But that voice was unmistakable. "Rex, explain."

'I will when we get there,' Rex bit out. 'You know I can't do it over the phone.'

She crossed her arms in a pout. "My line is secure," she grumbled. But she knew now wasn't the time to argue. "Then you'd better get you ass over here fast, Stewart." With that, she hung up.

Barry raised a red eyebrow. "So...?"

Lily sighed. "I guess this year's our year, B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Gotham Premiere: May 10, 2030

She raised the weapon, but she could not ignore the tremble in her wrist. What the hell was she doing? He wouldn't have wanted this. Ever! How could she even justify doing this? Completing this act would effectively be taking his legacy and shitting on it. Was this worth it? Was anything worth it? No, she decided that it wasn't. "I can't do this-"

The voice in her ear cut her off, harsh and unforgiving. "You have to. I paid you to get this job done."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't have wanted this," she argued. Her eyes didn't leave the eight-year-old with dark hair and blue eyes, happily walking between his parents. How could she subject that innocent child to that kind of torture? She would rather die herself. How had she even considered this?

"Yes, well, he's not here to stop it now is he?" growled her employer. The woman on the other end was not someone used to being disobeyed. "This is what happens without him here, darling. Pull the trigger."

But she threw down her gun, crushing it under her heel. "I won't," she refused. "You can get one of your lackeys to do it because I won't. Screw you, Waller." With that, she turned on her heal.

And as she did so, the sound of two gunshots reached her ears.

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: May 11, 2030

It was as if she was looking at a ghost.

But here stood Jessica Cruz in the flesh. Lily couldn't take her eyes off her, the last remaining member of the Justice League (other than M'gann, of course). She was missing her right arm and a scar ran across her left eye, but she was alive. Tears unwittingly filled her eyes as she could have collapsed onto the sofa right then and there.

But Lilian Wayne was nothing if not composed. "Explain this," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jessica sighed. "It's a long story," she admitted. "So I'd like to wait until everyone gets here."

She could have growled at the unfairness of it all. She wanted answers now, goddammit! But she refrained from expressing her thoughts, instead moving toward the entrance of the Cave. She grimaced, noting the dust that coated the clock. She scarcely went into the Cave, there were too many memories. Besides, what purpose did she have for being down there other than to stare blankly at her mother and father's cases?

Lily sighed, turning the hands of the clock to 10:47. She watched as the grandfather clock slid open, revealing a long, winding staircase. "You can wait for M'gann and Kent," she announced to the group. "I'll be down here."

She could have hovered, but opted to walk down to the Cave. Everything was just where her parents had left them, Tim, Dick, and Barbara's suits perfectly in place. Only Mom and Dad's suits had been moved by her occasionally. Whenever she felt the motivation to upgrade them. Her mother's for herself and her father's...

Well, she would have to wear the damn thing too, wouldn't she? Lily plopped into Dad's chair. She didn't want to. She didn't have the cunning or the stealth or the patience to be Batman. She may have been smart, but not even that would be enough. She had the fighting spirit of an Amazon Princess, not a Dark Knight. Putting a Batman suit on her would be akin to putting a green ring on Rex's finger. It just didn't fit.

So why did she bother?

"You've been busy these last few years."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not busy enough," she answered, turning around.

Rex cocked an eyebrow at her, closing the distance between them. "Which one are you gonna take?" he questioned, ever the blunt one. "Because you can't be both."

Damn it all, she knew that. The Justice League needed Batman and Wonder Woman. She could try to juggle both, but it wouldn't work. They needed to embody all seven Founders if they ever wanted to make a difference.

Because those seven had been good at doing the impossible.

Honestly, though, Jessica had been a saving grace. A Green Lantern hadn't been sent to Earth even though they'd lost two of them. Fucking assholes. She knew why Aunt Shayera had detested them.

"I know that Rex," snapped Lily. Hera, she didn't need Rex doing... that! When he could just look at her and instantly know what she was thinking. When it came to the field, she was an open book to him. She hated it. She hated being predictable "Thank you for the reminder."

But Rex just laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Have you thought about asking one of the other Amazons to be Wonder Woman?" he questioned, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Lily sighed. "Yes," she admitted. But the truth was, she didn't trust the Amazons. Her grandmother was a very stern woman, demanding and no-nonsense. She had a strong distaste for her father and didn't hesitate to make that clear. And she knew every Amazon on the island would blindly follow whatever the queen said. Could she really trust one of them to bear such an important title? She didn't need another Aresia running around.

"But?" he prompted.

She shrugged. "Don't wanna risk it," she answered. "Fury."

Rex nodded in understanding. "Makes sense..." He leaned against the monitor, watching her for a moment. She resisted the urge to fidget as those green eyes bored into her. "I'm gonna keep Warhawk, I think."

Lily smirked. "Not Hawkman?" she teased.

He made a face. "Jesus, no," he replied. "Besides, there's already a Hawkman." He averted his gaze. "Jess being here makes thing easier, I think."

She nodded. "Now we have a Lantern," she agreed. "Though, I am worried about her arm. Did she tell you what happened to it?"

Rex's mouth formed a grim line. "She had to get it amputated," he answered. "Something about a building falling on her. Her arm got caught in the rubble, but it also covered her escape."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Hera," she breathed. She couldn't imagine losing an appendage, though she supposed Jessica was on the lucky side. No one else had been able to escape. A silence settled between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It never was with Rex. He wasn't too talkative, not like Barry was. It was different. Not bad, just different.

The others joined them a few minutes later. Lily took a moment to actually look at them. Rex and Kent were a bit taller and a lot broader since the last time she'd seen them. M'gann had grown her red hair out and even Barry had bulked up a bit. Jessica's hair was also longer, falling to her lower back.

She had stayed the same.

Lily decided to start things off since no one else seemed to know how. "Jessica, how did you survive?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. She wanted to believe that the woman in front of her was really the same one who would sneak them onto the Watchtower and encourage them to go on their own missions. But she couldn't take that risk. "All League members were declared dead."

Barry glared at her. "Lil," he warned. She ignored him; now wasn't the time for sensitivity.

Jessica, of course, wasn't stupid. "You think I could be a spy," she stated with a nod. Lily held her gaze. "Smart girl. Why don't you use your mom's lasso?"

Obligingly, Lily strode over to her mother's case. Staring at the incomplete suit for a few seconds, she opened the case and carefully pulled out the Golden Lasso of Hestia. Touching this lasso was always a hassle for her; it made her heart stir and her conscious swell. She wondered if Mom had ever felt that way.

Gently, she tied the rope around Jessica's wrist. "How did you survive the attack on the Justice League on May 10, 2025?" she demanded. The lasso glowed a brilliant gold, growing so hot that it almost burned her.

Jessica winced slightly before relaxing. "When the attack hit, John pushed me away," she recalled. Pain flashed in her dark irises. "I avoided direct contact with the weapon. But he didn't think that the Daily Planet would fall on top of me in the explosion. Luckily, my arm was the only part of me that got caught. Had to get it amputated."

Lily nodded, accepting this. "Why didn't you come to us before?" she questioned. Why would Jessica let them believe she was dead? Dammit, they had needed her back then. Why would she wait?

The woman tilted her head. "It wasn't safe," she finally answered. "For me or you. My body wasn't listed in the casualties. They knew there was a chance I was alive. I couldn't risk it until they gave up."

The young CEO raised an eyebrow. "Have they?"

Jessica blinked. "They confirmed my death a few years ago," she said. "What do you think?"

Lily gave a noncommittal hum. "Why now?" she asked. "Why did you approach us now?"

The Green Lantern gave her an odd look. "Haven't you heard?"

She tightened her hold on the lasso. "Heard?" she repeated. "Heard what?" Lily didn't like not knowing things. It was highly frustrating, especially when over three million workers depended on her to have all the answers. Missing even one little thing in her line of work could mean all those workers jobless. She had to see every angle.

"The restriction only lasted five years," Rex spoke up. He watched her carefully. "They've decided not to renew it on account of no one registering."

Lily's eyes went wide. "What?" That was news to her. She looked around at the others, but the only other one who seemed surprised was Barry. "And none of you thought to tell me?"

Henry shrugged at her. "It was on the news," he pointed out. There was an edge of something in his voice. "We thought you knew."

Her lip curled as a biting retort rested on her tongue, but she chose to ignore him. "Let me rephrase, why aren't we doing something about it?" she hissed instead. "This is our chance, isn't it?" Hope filled her chest. This could be it. They could start a new Justice League. They could honor their parents and carry on their legacies. Their mission.

But as Lily looked around, she saw reluctance. Her gaze steeled. "Or has the goal changed for all of you?" she continued slowly.

M'gann bit her lip. "It's just... putting together another League will take work," she pointed out. "We need to construct a base and assemble a team and-"

"The original League started out with just the seven of them!" retorted Lily. "And assemble a base? Do you know who you're talking to? I could have that done in two months at the most!" Frustration pricked her skin. They had agreed that they would pick this back up! And they had just been given the best opportunity. What was wrong with everybody?

Henry glared. "Use that head of yours, Princess, since you claim to be so smart," he bit out. "Do you think that the public will respond well to us? After how decimated Metropolis was? They'd run us out."

She scowled back. "Who cares if they accept us or not?" she retorted hotly. "This isn't about kissing babies, Superboy. This is about doing the right thing and protecting the public."

Rex nodded before Kent could argue. "Lil's right," he agreed. "People aren't always going to love us and that's okay. What matters is that we protect them anyway."

A warm feeling fluttered in Lily's chest. Something about Rex being on her side edged away her bad mood. They understood each other, she knew. When it came to the mission, they worked in sync. They always had. There were certain parts of her that no one, not even Barry, understood. But Rex did.

And that meant the world to her.

"I'm with you," Jessica spoke up. And Hera, she really put all of them to shame. Missing an arm and she still wanted to fight. Respect. "The League gave their lives. I will not dishonor them."

Lily smiled warmly at her before turning cold eyes to the remaining three. "You're either with us or not," she snapped. "Let me know now." She made sure to glare at Barry the harshest because couldn't he have at least told her if he was having doubts? Fighting or not was his choice, but how many times had she made plans to him? How many times had he listened patiently, nodding with everything she said?

The sting of betrayal pricked her heart.

Barry knew it too. "I'm with you, doll," he said immediately. She almost snapped at him not to call her that. "Always. I just want to make sure you know what we're getting into. This won't be easy."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Has it ever been?" she asked wryly. Though, her anger ebbed away a bit. She could never stay angry with him for long. She would, however, give him hell later. She turned her attention to the martian. "M'gann?"

The redhead fidgeted slightly. "I guess... we have to start somewhere," she relented. "Just... keep me away from fire, okay?"

It occurred to Lily that the fire from the blast was what had killed Uncle J'onn. She found herself nodding. "I'll bring a mini fire extinguisher wherever we go," she only half-joked. It meant a lot that M'gann was willing to try, even if she was scared. Finally, her gaze settled on her last obstacle. "Kent?"

As much as she loathed to admit it, Lily knew they needed Henry. He was a powerhouse, arguably the strongest person on the planet. The Justice League wouldn't stand a chance without him. Uncle Clark had saved the day with sheer strength and heart dozens of times.

She only hoped his son could do the same.

Henry held her stare for a moment before scowling. "Fine," he snapped. "But only because I know better than to leave the safety of the planet to you. God knows you'll find a way to fuck it up."

Lily bristled with the comment, but didn't retaliate. She didn't want to risk driving him away. For now, she focused on the elation she felt that they were finally doing this. She had dreamed about it for years and it was finally happening.

They were forming a new Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been binge watching Batman Beyond and am now angry that it only has three seasons. Who the hell made that call? Terry is such a little bastard and I love it. Anyway, please enjoy!

The Watchtower: January 20, 2023

"Darling, don't be so nervous."

Nightingale scowled slightly as she adjusted her mask for the fifteenth time. "I'm not nervous, Mom," she insisted. She walked between her parents through the long corridors of the Watchtower. Though, truth be told, she was nervous. Of course she was nervous! Who wouldn't be in her situation? It was something she had spent literal years preparing for.

"No, of course not," drawled Batman sarcastically from her other side. The corners of his mouth twitched ever-so-slightly and she could tell he was holding back a smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not nervous," she repeated firmly. She hoped that, somehow, saying it would be enough for it to be true. But really, she shouldn't have been nervous. These were her aunts and uncle for Hera's sake! She had known most of them her entire life. And they all knew what she could do.

So why did her heart feel as though it was going to pound out of her chest?

They finally entered the main hall where she saw many familiar faces. Warhawk, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and- she grimaced- Superboy were all besides their respective parents/mentors. She immediately schooled her features, wanting to show everyone that she was serious about this. She may have only been fourteen, but she was ready for this. She knew she was.

Even though she felt as though Artemis has just kicked her in the stomach.

Superman cleared his throat, garnering the attention of everyone. "You have all been brought here today because the League has recognized your individual talents and skills," he began. Uncle Clark, always the Boy Scout. Though, she loved him for it. "We have decided that you are ready to begin the next phase in joining the Justice League."

Wonder Woman beamed that winning smile of hers. Nightingale wished she had that smile. "You will be part of covert operations," she continued. "Small stages in becoming fully-fledged. You are our future, the next generation." She seemed to look at Nightingale in particular. "I know you will do us proud."

And Nightingale swore she always would.

OoOoOo

Gotham City Police Department: May 11, 2030

Terry McGinnis was cold.

There was a blanket draped around his shoulders and a warm mug in his hands, but he was cold. He shivered, goosebumps crawling across his skin. People moved around him talking frantically, but he didn't know what they were saying. He didn't care. There was a lump in his throat that refused to go down no matter how many times he swallowed.

"Terrance McGinnis?"

He winced. His name was Terry. No one called him Terrance except... Mom. And that was only when he was in trouble. Like when he knocked over Dad's science trophy. Or when he hit a baseball into Mr. Montgomery's window.

(He'd said sorry for that, even though he hadn't meant it. Mr. Montgomery was a mean old man.)

Still, Terry looked up at the voice calling his name. A woman was staring down at him. Her hair was orange, like Mom's was, but there were a few grays showing to break it up. "Yeah?" he replied warily. He suddenly felt tired, very tired.

The woman held out her hand. "Detective Barbara Gordon," she told him. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

His parents. Briefly, his vision was overtaken by red. Red on the ground, red on his parents, red on him. So much red, blood he knew. Mom and Dad's blood. Suddenly, his stomach churned. "T-Thanks," he replied. Mostly because he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Gordon dropped her offered hand. "Kid, I'm sorry to say this, but we'll have to ask you some questions," she said. Her voice wasn't very nice, but it wasn't exactly mean either.

Terry had seen enough cop shows to know why. "Okay," he answered with a shrug. He clutched the blanket tighter to his body, but it didn't help much.

He was still cold.

OoOoOo

Gotham City: May 18, 2030

Lily hadn't felt this free in years.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the wind billowing against her masked face. Her dark hair flew around her, only barely restrained by her ponytail. And she loved it. She loved the smell of the cool, night air. She loved the thrill she got from leaping through the air. She loved watching over the city like a secret protector. This Nightingale had been stuck in a cage for far too long.

"Are you having fun, doll?"

Nightingale scowled slightly. "I told you that this frequency is for emergencies only," she snapped. Why did she even have the stupid thing? There was no one to contact. And alright, maybe she was taking this newfound freedom a bit too excitedly. But she couldn't help it. She had been stuck in the Hera-forsaken Manor for five years too long.

She could practically hear Barry's grin. "This is an emergency," he insisted. "My best friend is actually smiling."

Her scowl morphed into a pout automatically. "I smile," she replied, a bit defensive. She knew she was serious and grim a lot of the time, but she didn't think that people- Barry included- knew what she did every day.

Being a CEO was not easy for a sixteen-year-old, even one that was a genius. There were technicalities and procedures and the Board of Directors were utter assholes. It was like fighting a battle every day, one far more dangerous than any she had ever fought in Gotham.

When you ran a multi-billion dollar company, you couldn't really be anything but serious.

Barry seemed to sense her tone. "I know," he said quickly. "It's just nice to see you doing something you love, I guess."

Nightingale sighed. "Yeah, I get it," she conceded. She really didn't, but she didn't feel like arguing with Barry tonight. Especially not right now. She decided to change the subject. "Are you still coming on Saturday?"

"Yeah," he answered hurriedly. "Any requests?"

She grinned stupidly. "Mamma Mia." Her mother had liked that movie.

The objection was immediate. "Doll!"

"Both of them."

"You hate me. You must."

Nightingale laughed. "Of course," she told him cheerfully. She was about to continue when something caught her eye. All humor vanished from her face. "Hey, bud? I gotta go." She ended communications before he could ask why and leaped down onto the ground.

OoOoOo

"Stupid kid!"

Terry cried out as he was slammed onto the ground. Pain exploded onto his face as his nose made contact with the concrete. He had never broken a bone before, but he was pretty sure he had now. He groaned, wincing as a boot stepped onto his back. His fists curled as the pain increased, blood splattering onto the ground in front of him.

Thoughts ran through his head at the sight. Mom and Dad had been bleeding too that night. A lot more than he was now, but it was blood either way. His folks had been shot in an alleyway not too different from this one.

And Terry, though young, couldn't help but wonder if he was to meet a similar fate.

Suddenly, the weight was thrown off of him. Air he didn't know had been missing filled his lungs, though he struggled to retain his sight. Everything around him seemed to want to get darker.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Just that suddenly, he was being held by a pair of strong, warm arms. "Kid," called out a voice. It belonged to a woman, probably. Though, he wasn't too sure about that. "Kid, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?"

Terry groaned, stirring as he tried to do as she said. He managed to open his eyes to meet a pair of white lenses. He started slightly and she was quick to assure him. "Hey, hey, it's okay!" The woman gently set him down, steadying him on his feet. "I won't hurt you, okay?"

He blinked, finding his balance. His vision focused and he saw that the guys who had attacked him were all lying on the ground, knocked out. His eyes went wide. "Whoa... you did this?" he asked, amazed.

The woman beamed. "That's right," she answered. "So, what's a kid like you doing wandering around Gotham this late?"

Terry flushed slightly at being caught. "I..." He lowered his head, suddenly not wanting to admit what he'd done to this woman. But she had been nice so far and even if she was going to bring him back, it was better than being out here. "I ran away..."

She studied him for a moment and he suddenly found her gaze a little uncomfortable. "Why?" she asked simply. "Don't you think your parents are worried?"

His face darkened as he was reminded of that horrible night. He could almost hear Mom's earrings clang onto the ground as she fell. "They're dead," he responded tersely. He wouldn't have been out here if they weren't, that was for sure. The orphanage they had placed him in was awful. They only ate once a day, there weren't enough blankets for everyone, and the worst part was that the head of the orphanage, Mr. Oaken, was mean. Even meaner than Mr. Montgomery.

He hated it there. So he left.

He couldn't see the woman's eyes, but she pressed her lips tightly together. "I see..." She typed something on her wrist before looking back at him. "I've sent a message to the police to take care of these guys. I'm gonna bring you back, okay? I'm guessing Mr. Oaken's Home For Boys?"

Terry blinked up at her. "How'd you know that?" he asked. He wasn't fond of the idea of going back to Oaken's, but anything beat being out right now. Especially since he would have lost his life if not for this woman.

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Well, that's the closest orphanage," she pointed out. "And you're wearing a Handon shirt. The company just donated a bunch of their clothes to Oaken's."

His pain temporarily forgotten, Terry gawked at her. She must have been the smartest girl in the world! "That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "You're, like, a genius!"

At this point, the woman was full-on grinning. "You could say that." She stared at him again and he couldn't help but get the impression that she was analyzing him. "Say, kid, what's your name?"

"Terry," he answered. Because really, was there any point in lying? She already knew he was from Oaken's. "Terry McGinnis."

OoOoOo

Batcave: May 18, 2030

As soon as Lily returned, she tore over to the monitor. "Computer," she ordered. Her voice trembled as she did so, her nerves thoroughly shaken. She was being paranoid, she had to be. It must have been a trick of the light or even her own imagination. It was still close to that day. Of course she was still emotional. Still... "Search Terrance McGinnis."

Of course, the boy was only eight so there shouldn't be much. A profile of Terry came up, showing his picture along with his stats.

Full Name: Terrance Warren McGinnis  
Date of Birth: 03-07-2022  
Mother: Mary McGinnis (deceased)  
Father: Warren McGinnis (deceased)  
Residence: Gotham City

Lily stared at his picture for a while, trying to find traces of what she thought she'd saw. Though as she did, she was even more convinced that it was a trick of her mind. Terry didn't look like Dad, that was ridiculous. Yes, they both had blue eyes and dark hair, but that was where the similarities ended. She had spent hours upon hours looking at the portrait of her father and grandparents.

Dad's eyes had been wider than Terry's were, and darker. Terry's cheeks were also a lot thinner and the nose was off. What had she been thinking? She almost laughed with relief. Of course Dad hadn't cheated on Mom. He had been utterly enamored with her.

Also, who would dare cheat on an Amazon?

Lily relaxed, shaking her head at herself. She supposed she just wasn't as used to patrolling, it had been a long night.

A redheaded blur rushed past her and she rolled her eyes. "Didn't know it was Saturday already," she drawled sarcastically. She wasn't stupid, she knew her friend was talking to her more on purpose. Perhaps he was worried or something, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why was he doting on her now of all times?

She could have used more of that in the last five years.

Barry grinned at her. "Yeah, well, I figured you'd be hungry," he replied, waving the Chinese food in his hands. He laughed when her stomach rumbled at the sight.

Lily flushed, thankful for the cover of her mask. "Remind me to shove you out of the nearest airlock when I finish this damned Watchtower," she muttered. Still, she took the offered food, shoving a crab rangoon into her mouth. "Thanks."

"Of course, doll," he replied easily, plopping himself into the chair in front of the monitor. She rolled her eyes, but was suddenly sobered when he focused on the screen. A curious expression came over his face. "Hey, Lil?"

"What?" she demanded, already next to him. Had he seen something she couldn't? Or had he seen what she thought she'd saw? "What is it?"

Barry tilted his head, his dark eyes thoughtful. Sometimes, she forgot how sharp he could be. "This kid," he replied slowly. "He looks kinda like you did, don't you think?"

Lily blinked, turning to study the picture more closely. Again, apart from the dark hair and blue eyes, she couldn't make out a match. "I... don't really see it," she admitted. Then again, she hadn't really started to pay attention to her looks until she hit eighteen. They were left in silence for a moment as she racked her brain.

"Computer," she called again, her voice trembling once more. "Bring up files from the Mordred mission." She remembered that story. Her parents along with Uncle John and Uncle Clark had allowed themselves to be turned into children by Morgaine Le Fay to stop her power-mad son. It had been one of Mom's favorite missions.

Instantly, pictures appeared. All four of them were tiny, the tiniest she'd ever seen them bar her father's portrait. Uncle John had dorky glasses on and Uncle Clark was far from Superman. Dad, of course, still had his mask on.

But Lily found her eyes settling on her unusually tiny mother. Her mouth dropped open in a rare show of shock as she looked between her and little Terry. The cheeks, nose, and eyes were almost exactly the same. Even the shades of their eyes were similar. If she didn't know any better, she would say Terry could have been her mother's brother.

Or son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion: Terry's always looked more like Diana than Bruce to me. I don't know, it's just always seemed that way. I can't be the only one who thinks that. But disregarding my WonderBat obsession, it would make sense for Waller to use Diana's DNA. Batman aged and would succumb to mortality, so why not use the DNA of an immortal? But again, that's just me. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter thoroughly kicked my ass. Anyway, please enjoy!

Wayne Manor: May 20, 2030

Lily pondered her findings relentlessly.

Mom definitely hadn't been pregnant when she was thirteen. There had been no nine-month missions or anything of the sort. There had been no pregnancies. In fact, they had been led to believe that she couldn't have any more children at all. She had been her mother's first and last child. There was no way that Terry was hers. It just wasn't possible.

And yet, the resemblance between them was uncanny. Looking at her own childhood photos, she could even see Barry's point. She'd always favored her mother in physical appearance. Terry could easily pass for younger her's twin brother.

She racked her brain for a reasonable explanation. Perhaps Terry was a distant relative? A descendant of Hades, maybe? Hell, he could even be a descendant of Hippolyta, though she severely doubted it.

Though, that raised the question. What if this was the doing of the Gods? They were known to tamper with mortals, especially her family. What if they had created Terry or something? Could they have wanted another successor to her mother? Perhaps she hadn't been good enough for them. The thought made her bristle with insecurity, the insecurity she had been pushing down for years.

Lucky for her, Barry didn't suspect anything. He'd made a joke in passing, but that was about it. She had convinced him to go home under the pretense that she wasn't feeling well, which hadn't been far from the truth. Her stomach had started feeling queasy that night.

Lily rand her hands through her dark hair. This was just about the last thing she needed at the moment. Establishing a Watchtower was proving difficult as she was having trouble tipping her funds in her favor. It would have to come from her personal account, unfortunately, as she couldn't think of a way to get the board to fund it without tipping off her identity.

There was also the matter of establishing themselves as the new Justice League. To defend the world against terror. To take a stand against the assholes that took their parents from them. And, hopefully, to inspire other heroes to join them in their crusade.

Easier said than done. But if the original founders could do it, they could too. After all, who raised them?

Lily had to smile at that. Perhaps they had been trying to avoid it, but her parents had made her like them, in a lot of ways. She had a short temper and impatience like her mother. She was also intolerant and cold like her father. They had given her parts of them. Perhaps the worst parts, but they were still them. And she needed every ounce of them she had to honor them.

Now, if Kent could be more like Uncle Clark, that would be great. Though, she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

OoOoOo

Her suit was almost done.

Lily admired her work, noting the changes she had made to her mother's uniform. Instead of red, white, and blue, her suit was entirely black. All of the gold had been replaced with silver as well. It also began a little higher on her chest and stopped at mid-thigh as she knew she would never have the courage to wear it was it originally was. The only things that remained the same were her bracers and the lasso, as golden as ever.

She grimaced as she looked it over. This wasn't the uniform of a beacon of hope and perhaps that was a good thing. No one could ever imitate her mother's light, especially not her. No, she was just here to uphold the legacy, to honor Diana of Themyscira and all that she stood for.

A poor replacement, at any rate. Still, she would have to do.

Now, she just needed a place to establish Wonder Woman II. Gotham was out of the question, she couldn't risk exposing herself as Nightingale or Lily Wayne. Her mother had been fond of a little town named Gateway City. Perhaps that was a good start. She knew that Rex was working in Detroit, Barry in Central City, and Kent in Metropolis. Jessica and M'gann were also aiding the public, though they were more widespread.

It was time for Wonder Woman to return.

Lily bit her lip, figuring that it was as good a place as any. She had to start somewhere, right? She would have to start on that soon.

Suddenly, a notification came up on the computer, grabbing her attention. She sat down in the chair, opening the email. 'Keep an eye on McGinnis,' it warned. Her eyes went wide, her fingers slipping on the keyboard. "Computer!" she barked. "Who is this from?"

'Analyzing... unknown'

Lily cursed under her breath, typing back a message of her own. 'Who are you and what do you know about the boy?' She vaguely wondered if she was talking to the person who killed Terry's parents. If that was true, whoever it was better hope that she didn't find out who they were. Rage for Terry burned in her veins as she thought about what someone had subjected the poor boy to.

The reply came a few seconds later. 'Just that someone wants to hurt him. Don't let that happen.'

The warning made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone wanted to hurt Terry? Was this person implying that Mary and Warren McGinnis had been targeted? She thought that their murders had been suspicious. The police report had stated that they were attacked from above.

Should she have paid more attention to the similarities in their murder as opposed to her grandparents'?

'What is that supposed to mean?' she typed back. A few minutes later and there was still no answer. She spat out the most vulgar piece of Themysciran she knew, driving her foot into the steel floor. It made a sizable dent.

What was she supposed to do now?

OoOoOo

Mr. Oaken's Home For Boys: June 8, 2030

Well, it was official. Terry's life officially sucked.

He growled as he was shoved to the side as a couple of older boys passed, his cheek smacking into the wall. It took everything within him not to fight back. The two boys were older and bigger, he stood no chance against them. Unfortunately, he had learned this the hard way his first week here. His arm still hurt from when one of those jerks twisted it the wrong way.

His stomach rumbled loudly and he groaned. Whatever crap Oaken gave them once a day obviously wasn't filling. God, he missed Mom's cooking. And Dad's lectures may have been boring, but they definitely beat listening to Greg Nail go on and on about how his parents had been filthy rich and he had an inheritance waiting for him. No one cared, yet they all had to listen as he droned on and on.

Terry sighed, nursing his bruising cheek. He guessed he really just missed his parents. He would give anything for them to be here, alive and with him. He just wanted to pretend that everything- starting from that night- was just a bad dream. That he would wake up and Mom would be there and everything would be okay.

But, as he was quickly learning, this was reality. And he had to deal with it.

"McGinnis!" barked a voice. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Oaken stalked up to him. Of course, no one could miss the large, hulking middle-aged man. He had a pinched face and bushy eyebrows and intimidated everyone around him, even adults. Oaken, he suspected, was the reason some kids hadn't gotten adopted yet. "Someone's here to see you."

Terry blinked. "Really?" he questioned suspiciously. No one ever came to see him. Mom and Dad didn't have any family, it was just the three of them. Who could it be?

Oaken glared down at him. "Did I stutter, boy?" he snapped. "Move it!"

Terry actually did roll his eyes this time, but did as the crotchety old man said.

OoOoOo

When he got to Oaken's office, a woman was waiting for him. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and impossibly dark long hair. She wore glasses and really fancy business clothes, kind of like what his mom would wear sometimes. She was very pretty, as pretty as Mom had been. Once her eyes settled on him, she gave him a dazzling smile that temporarily threw him off. "Hello, Terry," she greeted softly.

Terry blinked up at her, regarding her warily. "Hi..." Just because someone looked nice didn't mean they were. Bobbi Summer was pretty too and she was also pretty nasty sometimes. Besides, she knew his name. He didn't trust people he didn't know who knew his name, that was a red flag in all the cartoons he watched.

But the woman simply kept smiling. "My name's Lily," she told him. "Lily Wayne. I-" She stopped, her gaze focusing on his cheek. "Did something happen to your face?" Oh, right. His face. He'd forgotten about that.

Before he could answer, Oaken cut in. "Simple roughhousing, Miss Wayne," he said in that way that meant to stop talking about it. But he said it with a smile which never happened, so Wayne must have been someone important. "You know how young boys can be."

Something cold and chilling shifted in Wayne's eyes, but it was gone in half a second. "Of course," she replied, her smile now a bit forced. Huh. If she could see through Oaken's crap, maybe she wasn't too bad. "I would watch that, Mr. Oaken. Could cause a problem if the wrong people found out about it."

Definitely not too bad. Especially now that Oaken was looking red in the face.

Wayne turned her attention back to him. "As I was saying," she continued. "I, well, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your parents." She cringed at her own words and he appreciated that she knew how useless those words were. "I know that there's no replacing them, but if you need a home then I'm more than happy to give it to you." She watched him with wide, anticipating eyes. "If you want it, of course."

Terry didn't trust this woman. There had to be some sort of catch or... something. No one just appeared out of the blue and offered you a home. The boys who had been here all their lives proved that. What was she up to?

Still, he thought about the crap he had to eat every day. He thought about the lack of blankets and clean clothes. He thought about the 'roughhousing' and the pain in his arm. If he went with Wayne, could he escape all that? He hoped so. Because there was no way he could stay here for another ten years.

So, he looked up at Wayne's pretty, sincere blue eyes. "I... I think I want it," he finally answered her. Anywhere had to be better than here. Even with this strange woman he didn't know.

The smile she gave in return almost melted his worries away. Almost.

OoOoOo

Washington D.C.: June 10, 2030

Amanda Waller was a patient woman. One had to be, when in her position. Things may have not gone exactly to plan lately, but no matter. She could manipulate things, she always did. And right now, her pawns had no idea who was pulling their strings. Beaumont thought she was so clever. Well, no one walked out on her and got away with it.

The woman would pay, surely, but not right now. She had bigger things to worry about right now. Besides, Beaumont had helped in ways she had no idea about. The little fool.

"Ms. Waller," spoke a guard, saluting to her. "The papers have gone through. The boy is now in Lilian Wayne's custody."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Waller's tripping. And I know it was fast, but next chapter will discuss Lily's turmoil in her deciding whether or not to adopt Terry. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Batcave: May 22, 2030

Lily hadn't slept in the past two days.

Terry McGinnis wouldn't leave her mind. If she wasn't thinking about how much he looked like her mother, then she was thinking about the apparent threat against him. Why? What was so special about the boy? Why were Warren and Mary McGinnis targeted in the first place? The couple hadn't been poor, but they certainly hadn't been Thomas and Martha Wayne. And that had just been a random mugging itself.

As far as she could tell, neither Warren nor Mary had any criminal connections. In fact, their records had been almost squeaky clean. No record of even a speeding ticket in Warren's case. So who would go to the trouble of planning out their murder?

And what did any of this have to do with her? Yes, Nightingale may have been seen talking to him, but so what? Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing all had their own records of chatting up the people they rescued. None of it had ever come up again, according to her files. There was no connection between them.

Unless there was a connection between them.

It made Lily sick to her stomach. What if, by miraculous circumstances, Terry was related to her? It should have been impossible, but was it really? In this life, one couldn't overlook any possibility.

Obligation weighed heavily upon her. If Terry was related to her, didn't that make him her responsibility? Her family? The only family she had left...

Lily swallowed thickly, shaking her gloved hands. Now wasn't the time. She had to get onto the streets and protect her city. Dad would have wanted that and Lilian Wayne never disappointed her father.

OoOoOo

Nightingale easily stopped three muggings, broke up a brawl, and stopped an attempted robbery. Damn, things had changed since she first dawned the mask. Gotham was full of idiots nowadays who couldn't even commit a crime right. It was too easy, even without using her powers. She almost wished she had an arch-nemesis, but knew that she would make plenty once she debuted as Wonder Woman.

The 'W' on her chest was really just a shiny target.

As she glided, a building caught her eye. 'Mr. Oaken's Home For Boys,' the sign read. Nightingale wanted to hit herself; now she was doing it subconsciously! Something about Terry McGinnis was just drawing her closer and closer. Hera, she couldn't avoid it.

Giving into herself, Nightingale risked a peek into one of the windows. She almost immediately spotted Terry, slumbering peacefully... on the floor. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she actually flinched. What the fuck, wasn't that illegal? Why was an eight-year-old boy sleeping on the damn floor? And without even a single blanket!

She had half a mind to report this. But she knew she couldn't. It risked the kids being even worse off than they already were. Still, it was tempting.

Grounding her teeth painfully, Nightingale forced herself to move on from the building.

OoOoOo

Metropolis: May 25, 2030

"By my calculations, the new Watchtower should be done by late February," Lily announced to the other five. Her hands fidgeted slightly; she was more than eager to get back to Gotham. She never could stand to be in Metropolis for too long. But apparently, Kent was sick of going to Gotham all the time. Stupid brat. "Maybe sooner if I can get more people working on it. Hopefully, by the time the government notices, it'll almost be done."

To her right, Rex nodded. "We need to be prepared to make our debut," he added. His green eyes hardened slightly. "And for the inevitable backlash."

Jessica's lips formed a thin line. "Not to mention we might be ordered to stop," she tacked on. "There's been a push for the act to be reinstated. And if that happens..."

Her jaw clenched in irritation. "It won't," she assured the group. She would do whatever she had to if it meant preventing the act. She would underhanded methods, she would flaunt herself around every charity ball and elegant gala. This act would not be reinstated. She was only a kid the first time around, but she wasn't anymore.

She would not be deterred again.

Kent looked like he wanted to make a snide comment, but Barry elbowed him. "We trust you, doll," he intervened, giving her a smile.

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Do you?' she wanted to challenge. The redhead certainly wasn't acting like it lately. He kept checking up on her and something about that rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't care if she was the youngest, she was capable. And if Barry was so concerned, he should be telling her instead of hiding behind false pretenses.

But she gave him a dazzling Wayne smile. "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth. If Barry noticed, he didn't say anything. "Anyway, I think we're done here. Stay safe, everyone." Everyone nodded and dispersed, except for Kent who leaned against the threshold of his small apartment.

Lily rolled her eyes, intent on stalking right past him. Kent had always had a problem if it involved her, she'd gotten used to it by now. As long as he didn't get in her way, she was content to ignore him. She would hope that he would extend the same courtesy to her.

"You're a kid."

Or not.

Her fists curling at her sides, Lily faced him fully. "I'm twenty-one," she reminded him testily. "I'd hardly call that a kid."

Henry's violet eyes narrowed. "You're in over your head, Wayne," he snapped back. "You go about like you're the worlds saving grace, like you're the only one who can possibly save everyone. But you're just a spoiled princess stuck in her parents' shadows. I'll say it again; you can't fix this."

She bristled at the mention of her parents, but did her best not to let it show. "Watch it, Kent," she warned, straightening to her full height. She was still a bit shorter than him, but not by much. She was an Amazon, after all. "My father left me a myriad of tools at my fingerprints. This includes a safe full of kryptonite. Don't push me, Boy Scout."

With that, she stomped past him, making sure to damage the wood floor a bit.

OoOoOo

Lily stepped outside and was surprised to see Rex waiting for her. "Oh good," he remarked with a grin. "I thought I was gonna have to break you up."

She gave him a weak smile in return. "Not this time, Stewart," she joked. Though, it really wasn't an exaggeration. She and Henry had never gotten along, even before they got involved with the League. It just got worse as they got older. They'd even exchanged blows a few times. The only one who could ever get them to stop, bar their parents, was Rex.

She wasn't sure what the case was with Kent, but Lily respected Rex. She always had. He was serious when it came to the mission, something she wholly appreciated. She loved Barry, but his jokes could become grating when she was trying to focus. Rex always trusted her word and valued her intuition, he had since she was fourteen.

She adored him for it.

Rex chuckled, but then his green eyes settled on her. His gaze was so intense that she almost found herself uncomfortable. "Something's on your mind," he noted. "You okay?"

Lily shrugged. "Define okay," she replied.

He searched her face for a moment before gesturing for her to follow him. "Walk with me for a minute, Flower," he prompted.

The use of his old childhood nickname for her drew her attention. He only ever called her that when he was appealing directly to Lily, not Nightingale or the wealthy airhead. Just Lily. "Okay..." she agreed hesitantly.

She followed him down the Metropolis street, wondering what in Hera he had planned.

OoOoOo

They found themselves at a little cafe not too far from Kent's apartment. "Why are we here?" Lily asked as they took a seat at a booth with their drinks. This was out of character for the man across from her. He seemed more... cryptic than usual. No, the Rex she knew was unafraid to say what was on his mind, no matter what. A trait of his she admired greatly.

Rex shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "You don't seem like yourself," he told her. "I thought you were gonna punch West through the wall. What's up with that?"

She winced; how noticeable had she been? "Just stressed I guess," she brushed off. Talking about her feelings was a difficult concept for her. Not because she wanted to close herself off, but because she hated being the source of attention.

It was easier as the airhead party-girl. She could throw herself into that part of her life without really thinking about it. It was nice, taking a break from using one hundred and ten percent of her brain.

Rex cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I guess running a billion-dollar company will do that to you," he commented dryly.

Lily blinked, tilting her head. No one ever really acknowledged the work she had to do as CEO. Not her board members, not Barry, and certainly not the vultures who called themselves the paparazzi. "I, well, yeah," she stuttered, her usual eloquence gone. "I guess so." She took a sip of her hot chocolate to avoid talking.

He crossed his arms. "You know, they say talking about these things help," he pointed out, sarcasm evident in his tone.

This only served to irritate her. She slammed her cup down, though she was careful not to use too much strength. "Oh, yes, because you've been such a great listener these past five years," she hissed. Alright, maybe she was a bit bitter with him and the others.

It was hard, being forgotten. She'd had no one to talk two these past years. Barry spent time with her, of course, but not often. He was only doing so now that capes were legalized again.

Was she destined to be alone? Preordained to rot in the old Manor until she died?

Suddenly, Rex's hand was on hers, stopping it from trembling. Odd, when had that happened? "I know," he admitted. For the first time in his life, Rex Stewart sounded regretful. "I'm sorry, Flower. I should have been looking after you."

Lily pulled away. "It's whatever," she muttered. Damn it, she shouldn't have said that. Mental note: keep a better handle on her emotions. Especially in front of Rex. He expected her to be detached and levelheaded. She couldn't jeopardize that.

He seemed to get the hint and pulled his own hand back. "Just remember I'm here if you need to talk," he assured her. Awkwardly, he averted her gaze. Of course, the half-Thanagarian was the worst in social situations, so she should appreciate what she had.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. To be fair, she could use advice right now. Namely, Terry. Maybe the man across from her couldn't help. But maybe he could give her another perspective. "Rex, what would you do if... if there was a piece of your family out there? Like a secret cousin or something?" That was vague enough, right?

Rex stared at her for a minute. "Is this hypothetical?"

"Sure."

He shrugged. "Do my best to get to know them, I guess. I mean, why wouldn't I? Family's family."

Lily sighed. "What if getting to know them involved more?" she inquired. "Like, more time and responsibility and emotion?"

His green eyes seemed to take in her every facial feature. "This doesn't seem hypothetical," he noted. "Is... Is everything okay with you?"

She shrugged, standing from her chair. "Is it ever?" she shot back. She gave him a halfhearted smile. "I gotta run, but thanks for the hot chocolate. We should do it again soon."

"But Lil-"

Lily blew him a kiss, already halfway out the door. "Bye," she sang. She'd gotten the answer she needed form this conversation.

OoOoOo

Batcave: May 26, 2030

She'd found a piece of stray hair on her Nightingale suit. It wasn't hers, she knew, because it was shorter than any strand on her head. There was also the fact that her hair was tied back when she was Nightingale, usually hidden under a hood. It couldn't have been hers. Though, to be sure, she ran a DNA test. Not one that would prove blood relation, but one that would confirm an identity.

As she thought, the hair wasn't hers.

The hair belonged to Terry. Biting her lip, she placed the hair in the computer's slot. "Computer," she instructed. "Run a paternity and maternity test for the subject."

'Analyzing,' came the machine's reply. She waited a few moments before there was a beep. 'Maternity and paternity matches found.'

Lily steeled herself, facing the computer's screen. Sure enough, the pictures of both her parents popped up. Mom was smiling warmly, as she always did. Dad's face was blank as always, his cowl firmly in place. She ran the test two more times, same results. Her stomach churned as she realized what this meant.

Terry McGinnis was her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing about Rex. Don't worry, him and Terry will still be at odds. Don't think that I'm forsaking that because I am, in fact, really looking forward to it. Also, just a warning, this fic will show Max a lot of love in the near future. We stan this icon. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, Terry was born in 2023, NOT 2022 *facepalm* I should have researched that better. But for the sake of this story and all the math I put into it, can we just pretend? Please? Anyway, please enjoy!

Wayne Manor: June 12, 2030

Living with Wayne was strange, to say the least.

His new room was big, way too big. His parents' entire living room could have probably fit in it. It had cool stuff too; game systems, a laptop, a flat-screen TV, and a bunch of other stuff. The bed was huge too, so huge that he couldn't even sleep in it without feeling like he was drowning. He's taken to sleeping in the bay window. It wasn't nearly as comfortable, but it had a really nice view of the city.

Gotham looked so far away now. He was so distant from everything...

Wayne was nice enough, he guessed. She constantly asked if he needed anything and made sure he always had enough to eat. Compared to Oaken, she was practically a saint.

Though, she was really busy.

To be fair, she did run a really big company. Dad had worked for Powers International and constantly talked about the partnership between them and Wayne Enterprises. Dad had been a really busy man, so he could only imagine Wayne's workload. Still, it got a little lonely sometimes.

Terry sat at the bay window, looking out at the faraway city. He wondered if Wayne ever got lonely. She lived in such a big house and she was so far from everyone else. Did she have any friends?

Not for the first time, he wondered where she had come from. Who just picked up an orphan boy? It would have been one thing if she'd been 'window shopping,' as the other boys called it. But she'd gone there to ask, specifically, about him. Why? What purpose could she have had? And... And why had she chosen him? He wasn't anything special.

He didn't belong in this fancy manor.

Sighing, Terry climbed off of the window and walked out of his room. The halls were long and winding and really, how did she live here alone? There were so many rooms! Eventually, he found himself in the den where he could hear her talking animatedly.

"Yes, I know I'm twenty-one, West," Wayne snapped to whoever she was talking to. He guessed she was on the phone. "I also know that I run a multi-billion dollar company on my own." Silence. "Would you stop nagging me? I can handle it alone. I've been handling things alone for the last five years."

Some quick math told Terry that she'd been alone for five years. That was a long time. He didn't know how he'd manage to be alone for five years. He kind of felt bad for her.

Wayne's tone softened. "I'm sorry I snapped, Bar," she apologized. "Just... don't worry about me, okay? I got this." She was quiet again. "I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

She walked into the room and she honestly looked a lot less stiff than when he'd first met her. Instead of her fancy work clothes, she now wore sweats and her hair was in a loose ponytail as opposed to the tight bun she'd worn. She smiled kindly at him. "Hey, kiddo," she greeted carefully. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was more nervous than him.

Terry looked up at her. She was really tall, taller than Mom had been. "I guess I'm a little hungry..." he admitted tentatively. He didn't want to always bother her for things, he knew she was busy. Still, she was so nice he was sure she wouldn't want him to starve.

Wayne grinned. "Well, any requests?" she asked.

He thought about this. His first night, she'd ordered catering from Rhino's Chili. His second night, she'd happily taken him to Cheezy Dan's. Last night, they'd simply ordered a pizza and she'd let him choose any toppings he wanted. Takeout was nice, but Terry was really missing his mom's cooking. She'd made a mean steak.

Terry bit his lip. "Uh, I kinda want spaghetti," he told her. Mom and Dad hadn't made it a lot, but he'd tried some at Dana's house once. He liked it a lot. "But I don't think there's a place that delivers it..."

She laughed. "I can cook, you know," she replied teasingly. Her smile stirred something in him, a memory he could only barely grasp. Where had he seen that smile before? "Go sit down in the kitchen and I'll see what I can do."

He looked up at her and shrugged before doing what she said. In a place so big, you'd think she'd have maids and butlers and chefs waiting on her. Or at least bots! She obviously had enough money to get some. Why didn't she?

Wayne was a weird lady.

OoOoOo

Terry sat at the island table for about half an hour before a plate of steaming hot pasta was dropped in front of him. Wayne stood in front of him, a satisfied look on her face. "Go on," she urged. There was something really happy about the way she was looking at him, as if he'd made her night. She really was weird. "Try it. Tell me what you think."

Hesitantly, Terry twirled some pasta onto his fork and pushed it into his mouth. Instantly, his tongue thanked him and he grinned. "Dish isth eelly goo."

She blinked. "What?"

He chewed, then swallowed. Jeez, if Mom had been here, she would have scolded him for talking with his mouth full. He might as well have given Wayne a list with reasons to haul him back to Oaken. "I said this is really good," he clarified, flushing in embarrassment.

Wayne beamed. "Thanks, kid," she replied happily. "It's good to know I haven't lost my touch."

Terry tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, stabbing a meatball and popping it into his mouth.

She was still smiling, but it turned a little sad. "When I was about three, our family butler passes away," she told him. "I don't remember him much, but he did leave me something." She produced a small, brown book from behind her. "My parents were awful in the kitchen. He left me this with a note saying that someone had to take care of them." She tenderly thumbed through the pages. "I spent years learning how to make everything in here."

Silence drew over them as she stared down at the book. For a second, he was scared she would cry. He hated it when girls cried. When Nash made fun of Chelsea's pigtails, he'd been useless as Dana comforted her. But then Wayne's bright expression was back. "Anyway, I'm glad you like it," she continued. "You can have as much as you like."

He smiled. "Thanks." Honestly, he would have been happy with anything that wasn't the sludge Oaken had forced down their throats, but he was glad that Wayne could cook.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here. Then again, things had a habit of not going Terry's way.

OoOoOo

Gotham City: June 21, 2030

Lily found it hard to leave Terry every night.

Of course, Wayne Manor had the best security money could buy. And of course, she was keeping eyes on the manor from afar. But still, anything could happen. She wasn't fond of taking risks, not when his life was on the line. Besides, she knew how scary the dark, empty manor could be at night. Hera forbid he wake up in the middle of the night and she wasn't there!

Nightingale grimaced as she wrapped up an attempted robbery by a gang of Jokerz (honestly, these amateur kids wouldn't know a Joker if he hit them over the head with a can of laughing gas). Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she was in over her head here. She was young, younger than Dad had been when he'd taken in Dick. And Dad had been blessed by having Alfred there.

Hera, she needed an Alfred.

But she didn't regret taking in Terry. He was wary of her, but she absolutely loved having him around. What little free time she had was spent with him. She'd take him to the park or out for ice-cream. She loved seeing that smile on his face (Mom's smile, she had realized).

And she was also more determined than ever to solve the McGinnis' murder.

She needed to, for him. She could see it, the darkness festering in Terry. It reminded her so much of her father that it was scary. The last thing she'd wanted was for Terry to end up like Dad. Yes, he'd let Mom in eventually, but he had done so nearly too late. He'd been fifty when she was born, after all.

She didn't want Terry to end up alone, too consumed by darkness and grief to let anyone in.

Unfortunately, she had little to no leads. Whoever had done this was smart. The parking garage cameras had been disabled and the few witnesses had only heard the gunshots. No one had seen anything and no one knew where they'd come from.

Maybe she could get some information out of Barbara. She was the one heading the case, after all.

She would have to look into it more. Hopefully, catching the bastard that had killed Terry's parents would give the boy some peace.

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: June 22, 2030

"Miss Wayne?"

Lily grimaced. "You can call me Lily, Terry," she reminded him, not for the first time. Though, she supposed he was right to be careful. Coming from a place like Oaken's she would have been on her toes too. Perhaps they weren't at the point of familiarity. On a side note: maybe it was a good idea to report that bastard. "What is it, kiddo?"

Terry picked at his pancakes. "Do you think the cops'll ever find the guy who killed my folks?" he asked quietly.

Her heart could have broken right then and there.

Lily swallowed, trying so very hard to mask her bleeding heart and unbridled rage. How could someone do this to a child? How could someone knowingly strip an innocent boy of his parents? "I... I hope so," she replied. Maybe it wasn't the sturdiest answer, but she wasn't going to lie to him.

It was Gotham's Finest they were talking about. Idiots. She didn't want to get his hopes up.

Besides, the police might not find the bastard, but Nightingale sure as hell would. She didn't care if she had to postpone Wonder Woman's return. She would make sure Terry got justice.

No matter what it took.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Instantly, Lily tensed; it wasn't often she got a visitor. "Stay here for a minute," she instructed the boy softly, moving toward the door. Carefully, she opened it, more than ready for a fight.

"Whoa, kid, fists down! I surrender."

She blinked, taking in the graying hair and missing right eye. "Dickie?" Since when did Dick Grayson deign to visit her? He stayed as far away from Gotham, and her, as he could. She was surprised that he even managed to call her every year. "What are you doing here?"

Dick regarded her for a minute. He wore a smile on his face, though his left eye held a certain coldness that she wasn't used to receiving from Dick. That had usually been reserved for Dad or Barbara, not her. "I heard about your new bird," he informed her. "Not something I expected you to do at twenty-one."

Lily's jaw clenched. Of course, she'd already heard this from Barry, but it was different with Dick. Dick had always been confident in her abilities, so she knew that wasn't what he was worried about. Why was he here then? "Yes, well, I'm an ambitious woman," she answered carefully. She stepped aside. "Would you like to come in, Dick?"

He shook his head. "No," he answered. His one eye glinted. "Just be careful, Lily. The old man went this route too." With that, he turned and fled before she could stop him.

Lily was left to ponder his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, in the DCAU comics, Joker temporarily paralyzed Dick and took out his eye. Crazy. While I'm straying from the comics a bit (a lot) I thought it'd be cool to include that. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. It's just been... crazy lately. Anyway, please enjoy!

The Watchtower: December 6, 2016

Lily took in everything with fascination. She'd seen pictures of the Justice League headquarters on the news, but never of the inside. It was so big and there was so much to see. There were more buttons than she could count and various screens to watch and so many heroes! Yes, her parents were Batman and Wonder Woman, but she'd never seen so many capes in her life!

It was a little overwhelming. Lily hovered closer to her father. He was stone-faced, but that wasn't really a surprise. He was like that at home too. Still, he laid a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Daddy?" she questioned softly.

Batman's covered face turned to her. It was hard to picture her farther's cobalt eyes behind those soulless, white lenses. "Yes?" he responded quietly, though his voice was still rough. It gave her the impression that while he wasn't trying to scare her, he still had to be Batman. She understood.

Lily shifted. "Why are we here?" she asked. He and Mommy didn't bring her to the Watchtower. She'd been to the Metro Tower once, but only because Bruce Wayne had funded the construction and they both had made an appearance. She hadn't even gotten to go inside.

The corners of Batman's mouth twitched into an almost-smile. "Your mother and I have a meeting," he told her. "And we thought you'd like to see your friends."

She gasped softly, her head whirling around to see a familiar redhead. "Barry!" she squealed, running over to him. Without thinking, she launched herself into the eight-year-old's arms and pulled him in for a crushing hug. He didn't seem to mind as he hugged her back. Barry was her best friend and she was sure he was her favorite person in the world.

Except for Mommy and Daddy. But they didn't count because they were her parents.

But Lily soon released Barry when she caught sight of Rex and hugged him too. While Rex wasn't her best friend, he was still very special to her. Even though he was older, he was nice to her and never told her to go away. Whatever he was doing, he would include her too.

Unlike a certain boy.

Henry crossed his arms. "She has cooties," he told the other two as if it was obvious. Ugh, what was he, five? She would have thought that they were beyond cooties. Especially him and Rex since they were nine.

Barry seemed to take personal offense. "She does not!" he snapped, his warm dark eyes suddenly cold. He would get like that whenever Henry was mean to her. Or anyone really. When they were four and five respectively, a boy pulled on one of her pigtails at the park and Barry punched him. He'd gotten in trouble, but he hadn't cared at all.

Rex let go of her, but didn't move away as he rolled his eyes. "Cooties?" he questioned. "Really? How old are we, Henry?" Rex always acted older than he was which was good. It made up for Henry's immaturity.

Lily decided to change the subject, thoroughly passing the chance to argue with Henry. It happened far too often and always put her in a bad mood. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked quietly.

Barry shrugged. "Dunno," he admitted. "Dad didn't say."

Henry rolled his eyes. "They're just having a meeting," he reasoned. "They have those all the time."

She mimicked his actions. "They have them once a week," she reminded him sharply. "They had one on Wednesday, remember?" She gestured to the group. "We're all here. We're never here."

Rex quickly caught on to what she was saying, he usually did. "They usually have babysitters for us," he continued. His green eyes sharpened a bit as he looked at the conference room door. "They didn't. Something's happening."

Barry fidgeted. "What do you think?"

Lily's lips pressed into a thin line. "Nothing good." She turned to Henry. As much as she didn't like him, his hearing range was a little farther than hers. "Can you hear anything?"

Henry looked ready to argue with her, but then his violet eyes narrowed. "They're... upset," he observed. "Your mom's yelling at Dad. Something about... Candace?" He shook his head, almost looking apologetic. "They're talking too fast."

She bit her lip. "I'm sure it's nothing," she tried to assure the others. It had to be nothing, right? Mommy and Daddy would tell her if something was really wrong. And even if they didn't, they were Batman and Wonder Woman. They would handle whatever it was because they were the best heroes in the world. Everything was going to be fine.

So why did her stomach suddenly feel so tight?

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: July 2, 2030

The subject of school came up sooner than she expected.

Lily had received an email from Neal Elementary School earlier that morning. Since it was a public school, it normally didn't do return forms like Gotham Academy had (the short time she'd been there before her parents found out she was a genius). But since Terry had been given to a new guardian, they wanted to know if he was going to stay at Neal or transfer someone else 'more fitting their lifestyle.'

It had made her stop and think. She honestly hadn't thought about Terry's education. She'd been so caught up in making sure he was adjusting comfortably that she hadn't even thought about where she was sending him to school come fall.

Her upbringing was telling her to send him to Gotham Academy. He was part of her family now, didn't he deserve the best of everything? Everyone in the Wayne family- including Dick and Tim- had been sent to Gotham Academy. It was what was expected.

But was that what Terry wanted? It was times like these when she had to force herself to think like her mother, not her father.

After pondering it, Lily decided to just ask him like a normal human being would. "Terry?" she called on the intercom. "Would you please come down here?"

A few minutes later, Terry shuffled into her study. He was wearing one of the new shirts she had bought him, but one of his old pairs of shorts. She could tell because they were slightly worn, but still in decent condition. "Am I in trouble?" he immediately asked. He was slowly opening up to her more, but was still walking on eggshells around her.

It was almost like he was afraid she would hurt him. The thought made her want to slap the absolute shit out of Oaken.

Lily smiled warmly at him. "Of course not," she assured him. How could he be, he never did anything. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." She paid very close attention to his face. "I got an email from your school asking if you'll be coming back this year."

Terry fidgeted slightly, fingers twitching at his side. "Are you gonna send me somewhere else?" he asked. His sapphire eyes were slightly hard with the question, which told her what she wanted to know.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to?"

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "All my friends are at Neal," he told her hurriedly. "Dana and Chelsea and Mike and Henry and- and I really don't wanna change schools."

Lily nodded, glad that she had talked with him. The parenting book she had recently bought told her that communication was one of the most important things. "That's fine," she replied gently. "I'll let them know that you'll be returning. Thank you for being honest with me, Terry."

Terry shifted. "Did you want me to go to one of those fancy schools?" he questioned.

She grimaced. "I was thinking about it," she admitted. Honesty, she recalled, was another important thing. And for all the secrets she was keeping from him, she wanted to be upfront with everything else. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just asking," he answered nonchalantly. He smiled at her, then walked away. She watched his retreating form for a moment before typing up her response to his school stating that he would be returning.

OoOoOo

Hotel Belle Monico: July 3, 2030

Lily's mother had been good friends with Queen Audrey of Kaznia. Lily herself had gotten along with the woman famously. The queen had given birth to three children; Diana (named after her mother), Henri, and James. Diana and Henri were intelligent and polite and she'd had no qualms about spending time with them. She liked people she could keep a conversation with without wanting to gouge her own eyes out.

James, however, she despised.

Not only was he a lecherous womanizer, he had also become a borderline criminal ever since his sister cut him off. Of course, when you were royalty it wasn't as though once could be arrested. But James had a history of gambling and swindling, skirting just outside the law.

Not to mention how many times he'd tried to get in her pants. It had taken all her willpower not to slap him whenever he'd come onto her. Sometimes, she really wished she didn't have her mother's face.

Unfortunately, he was in Gotham now, staying at the Hotel Belle Monico. He also knew her identity, which was just fucking great. It was also unfortunate that she had to check him out. If he was here, it couldn't have been good. And she would not have a spoiled prince making a mess of her city.

Nightingale easily slipped into the suite, the security system almost laughable. Her eyes darted across the dark foyer, searching for any signs of the pompous asshole. It wasn't long before he'd made himself known, sauntering into the kitchen in just a pair of boxers.

"James," she hissed, causing him to jump.

James whirled around, startled, but his lips curled into a grin when he laid eyes on her. "Lilian," he greeted in his thick accent, approaching her slowly. He was much too close for her liking, but she would not back away. That would show weakness. He brushed his fingers over her arm. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nightingale slapped his hand away. "I want you out of my fucking city, Prince," she demanded.

His grin didn't fade. "Now, Lilian," he chided. "I'm simply a man here on business." He leered at her, eyes roaming over her slowly. "Though, I may be a little more willing to discuss it with you in my-"

The slits of her mask narrowed into a harsh glare (she'd learned the Batglare early, having to deal with Henry for her entire life). "Leave first thing tomorrow or Queen Diana is going to get a call from me tonight," she threatened. After all, his sister was the only one who could get him in line when even their mother couldn't. He was scared of her for whatever reason, though she wasn't quite sure why.

His blue eyes were suddenly hard. "I have diplomatic immunity," he reminded her testily, confirming her suspicions. He really wasn't that bright, was he? "I don't think the Kaznian ambassador would take kindly to this threat at the next United Nations meeting." His cocky smirk slipped back on. "Besides, I've not done anything wrong."

Nightingale raised an eyebrow. "No?" she challenged. Reaching into her belt, she took out a plastic baggie and slammed it onto the table. "Then would you mind explaining this?"

James pretended to be surprised. "They're bullets," he stated obviously. "What does that have to do with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "They're made out of keel metal," she told him, not that he already didn't know. "And where does keel metal come from, James?" He didn't answer, not that he needed to. Keel metal was native only to Kaznia, the nation had started manufacturing it around fifteen years ago with the resources of their land.

He didn't get a chance to respond as Nightingale lunged forward, shoving him up against the wall by his shirt. Anger suddenly coursed through her veins, her teeth practically grinding together. She was sure she had never hated the prince more than at that moment. But when she spoke, her voice was dangerously soft. "You're gonna tell me something, Prince," she hissed, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Psychotic whore," spat James venomously. "What do you want?"

Nightingale's lip curled. "Who killed Warren and Mary McGinnis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, plot twist! Does James have something to do with the McGinnis' deaths? Maybe... Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Wayne Manor: February 14, 2025

Lily examined herself in the mirror. Her long, dark hair was tied back into a ponytail with two curly strands framing her face. She wore a red, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a gold necklace. She had to admit, she looked good. Not that she ever looked particularly bad, but tonight she wanted to look perfect. It was Valentine's Day, after all, and her first-ever date. She wanted everything to go flawlessly and that included her ensemble.

"Knock, knock," came her mother's teasing voice. The tall Amazon had a wide grin on her face as she entered. "Oh, dearest, you look resplendent."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Mom," she replied, slipping into her flats. She watched her mother, who was fidgeting. "Yes, Mom?"

Diana beamed at her. "Just wondering if we're ever going to meet this young man," she answered easily. "I never thought that my daughter's heart was attainable. You've turned down everyone else. I just wonder what makes him different?"

She grinned to herself, but outwardly rolled her eyes. "Please, Dad probably already knows," she pointed out. She thought of her date, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart. "But to answer your question, soon."

Her mother observed her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I trust you, my Sun and Stars," she whispered. "Just be careful. Don't be afraid to say no and if he tries anything-"

"Turn on my distress signal," finished Lily irritably. Her father had made her carry it all her life. "I know, I know." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll be fine, okay? But I really gotta go."

"Have fun, darling," called her mother as she retreated.

OoOoOo

Wayne Manor: July 16, 2030

Another dead end.

Lily was going to yank her hair out by the roots. The shells of the keel bullets she had collected at the crime scene weren't compatible with the guns used to kill the McGinnis's. Fucking James had sent her on a wild goose chase, vacating Gotham whilst she was distracted. Stupid, spoiled prince. She was barely able to stop herself from flying over to Kaznia and beating the answers out of the rat. Queen Diana may have been her friend, but he was still an heir of the country.

She wouldn't lie, she was nowhere near the detective her father had been. Or Timmy was, for that matter. She was intelligent and insightful, that wasn't in question, but sometimes things didn't properly connect in her head. She had a hard time putting together the pieces to see the bigger picture. She couldn't even really read people like Dick could.

Dad had taught her a lot, but some things were either natural or they weren't.

Lily carefully left the Cave, making sure that Terry was nowhere in sight. It was early enough, but she didn't think that he slept all that much. And really, who could blame him? Nightmares still plagued her and it had been five years. Making sure that the entrance was thoroughly hidden, she stalked upstairs, her limbs feeling heavier than usual.

She would have said it had been a long night. But honestly? It had been a damn long two weeks.

Lily finally made it to her bedroom, flopping onto the large, extremely comfortable bed. Her eyes drooped closed and she felt herself drift away into sleep. She was almost under completely when her alarm blared annoyingly into her right ear.

Slowly, she lifted her head, wishing destruction and pain upon the offending device. She glared daggers at it for what felt like hours- really, only two minutes- before sighing heavily and pulling herself off the bed. "Stupid alarm clock," she muttered disdainfully, trekking over to her bathroom. "Stupid Wayne Enterprises."

Since adopting Terry, Lily had taken a short break from the company. She still worked from home, but she had wanted to let Terry adjust before bringing him along to work with her or getting him a babysitter. Though, she would have to be extremely careful if she got a babysitter. Perhaps it would be a good idea to look into summer camps for him.

Not only was she ready to return to work, but she wanted Terry to become familiar with her workplace. She also wanted to make sure that he knew who he could and could not trust within her company.

Once she had made herself ready, Lily made her way into the kitchen and began to cook. Terry, unfortunately, really liked eggs. She really, really hated them, but she would be fine with toast, bacon, and a cup of hot chocolate (she didn't like coffee either).

A few minutes later, Terry, still in his pajamas, slid sleepily into the kitchen. "Hi," he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eye.

Lily smiled, setting his plate down in front of him. "Morning, sweetie," she greeted. "Sleep alright?"

He shrugged. "I guess," he murmured back. He picked at his eggs with his fork. "I'm going to your job today, right?"

She nodded, sitting down across from him with her hot chocolate. "That's right," she told him. "I wanted to ask, have you ever thought about camp? I'm excited about having you come to work with me today, but it can get boring even for me. I'm sure I could get you into camp somewhere if you wanted."

Terry shrugged again. "That's cool," he muttered. "I used to go to Camp Awesome, but they closed down."

Lily raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Why's that?"

He grinned at her. "One of the counselors tried to set it on fire."

Lovely.

OoOoOo

Wayne Enterprises: July 16, 2030

Terry busied himself with one of the game consoles Lily had bought him upon his arrival to the manor. He played quietly while she worked, careful not to disturb her. She was wearing glasses again and he noticed that she never wore them at the manor. She looked like she was thinking hard as she hadn't looked up from her work for about two hours.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," called Lily, still not looking up.

A man dressed in a nice suit and glasses walked in, a kind smile on his face. "Morning, boss," he greeted, walking up to Lily's desk.

Terry watched as Lily smiled kindly. "Lucius," she replied. She, finally, turned away from her computer screen as she adjusted her glasses. "What do you have for me today?"

The man, Lucius, handed her a stack of files. "From the board," he told her. For the first time, he frowned. "The board's pushing for a merger with Powers."

For the first time since Terry had met her, Lily looked angry. Her fist clenched at her side and her face twisted. He decided that she looked a little scary. "We went through this five years ago," she hissed. Her eyes darted over to him and she lowered her voice a bit. "Powers is just looking for an opportunity to take over. I may have partnered with him, but I will not merge. End of discussion."

Lucius shrugged sympathetically. "You know how they are."

Lily sighed heavily, then glanced at him again. "Sorry, Terry," she said softly. "This is Lucius Fox Jr., Vice President of Wayne Enterprises. Lucius, this is Terry McGinnis, my ward."

The man smiled at him, extending a hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Terry," he said kindly. Terry didn't know why, but there was something very kind about the man's brown eyes. "How you are adjusting?"

Terry shrugged. "Okay, I guess," he answered offhandedly. Though, 'okay' wasn't really the right word. Wayne Manor was huge. It was so big, in fact, that the few times he'd dared to go exploring, he had gotten lost. Lily was also so busy that he wasn't comfortable seeking her out during the day. He didn't want to disturb her' he knew she worked hard.

There were also the nightmares. Sometimes, he would be in the parking garage as Mom and Dad bled out in front of him. Other times, he, himself, was on the receiving end of the gun. The assailant's face would be completely covered as they would point the gun towards him. They would shoot and he would wake up.

Usually, whenever he would have a nightmare, he would sneak into his parents' bed and sleep with them. But... It wasn't like he could do that with Lily. Really, she wasn't his mom. It would just be weird.

Besides, all he really wanted in those moments were his parents.

Lily and Lucius talked for a little bit, using big words he didn't understand, before he finally left. Once he did, Lily buried her fingers into her hair and released a huff of agitation. Terry looked up from his game. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, Terry," she assured him, smiling weakly. "Nothing you need to worry about, anyway." She checked her watch. "You hungry? It's about time for lunch."

Terry realized that he was, in fact, hungry. "Yeah," he answered.

Lily stood up. "Come on," she urged, walking toward the door. "Let's go get something to eat."

He nodded, putting the game down on the chair and joining her. They walked down the long hallways for a while before he looked up at her. "Mr. Fox is nice," he told her honestly, taking her hand. He didn't particularly know why, it was just a feeling he had.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "He is very nice," she agreed, smiling a bit. "His family has been allies to the Wayne's for decades. His father was a great friend of my own."

"What happened to your parents?"

The words flew out of Terry's mouth before he could stop them. It had suddenly occurred to him that he had never asked her before. But they had to be gone, right? It wasn't like she was old, but she lived alone in such a big house. That meant that she was an orphan like him.

This was confirmed by the sad way her eyes fell. Shoot, he hadn't meant to make her feel bad! He just couldn't help himself. He shouldn't have asked. He didn't like to think about what had happened in that parking garage. Of course she didn't want to talk about it!

Lily stopped walking, making him stop too. She was quiet for a long time and Terry was afraid that she was mad at him. She hadn't gotten mad at him yet, but now he had gone and ruined it. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she gave him back to Oaken?

He'd ruined it. He had only lived with her for two weeks and he had ruined it.

But when she looked at him, Lily didn't look mad. Sad, yes, but not mad. "Have you heard about the Battle of 2025?" she asked quietly.

Terry racked his brain. He recalled that his teacher had mentioned it vaguely a long time ago. That was when the Justice League had been destroyed, or something like that. And after that, there were no more superheroes. He had only been three at the time, so he didn't know much. "Yeah," he answered quietly, wondering why she was bringing it up.

Lily breathed in deeply through her nose. "My parents were caught in the crossfire," she revealed. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, like it had when she had talked about her family's butler. But this seemed much worse. "They were in Metropolis at the time."

He instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, taking her hand. He felt bad for bringing it up, especially since she was so upset. He had never seen her so upset before.

She was quiet again before she gave him a shaky smile. "Not your fault, kiddo," she assured him, all traces of sorrow wiped from her face. "Now come on. If we hurry, we might have time for ice-cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. I know that the beginning flashback seems... out of place. That's intentional. Try to connect the dots. Also, sorry for the short chapter! Another, I've made a prequel (sequel?) Justice League story to this called Far From Home. The new League gets sent back in time and come face-to-face with their parents. There will be... slight spoilers to this story. But they aren't too bad. Check it out if you want.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you liked it and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to work out the entire Batman Beyond timeline (took longer than it should have). Two different sources told me two different years for the series. It was between 2029 and 2039, so I decided to go with 2039. And Terry was probably 16, but I'm going with 17. The rest of the dates will be revealed with time. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
